futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences
"Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences" is the 11th. episode of the sixth season of Futurama. Story Stopping her husband watching The Scary Door, Ndnd becomes fed up with Lrrr's lack of motivation to conquer other worlds. He reluctantly invades Earth. However, he arrives during Comic-Con 3010, and is mistaken for a costume contest participant and leaves. While at Comic-Con, Fry tries to author a superhero comic book featuring himself as the superhero saving a captured Leela from a malevolent alien. The Planet Express crew is not impressed with the comic, however, they were impressed with the back page showing novelty toy ads for x-ray specs, sea monkeys, and the Professor's disintegration guns which are actually teleportation guns. Leela also criticizes the comic, leaving Fry to figure out how to make the story more compelling. Back on Omicron Persei 8, Ndnd learns of Lrrr's failure and kicks him out of the house. Lrrr returns to Earth, seeking shelter at the Planet Express headquarters. The crew diagnoses Lrrr and his marriage problems as symptomatic of a mid-life crisis. Leela encourages Lrrr to recommit himself to his marriage with Ndnd, but instead he listens to Bender and gets plastic surgery, flashy new clothes, and goes out to a club to meet new women. There he meets an attractive female Omicronian named Grrrl. While on a date, she reveals to Lrrr that she is actually a human woman from Comic-Con wearing an Omicronian costume. Though she is very attracted to real Omicronians. After Lrrr gets raped by Grrrl, he rejects her and seeks Leela's advice on how to win back Ndnd. The crew help Lrrr stage an invasion of Earth, which is masterminded by Fry, using a fake broadcast with the help of Orson Welles' head à la the 1938 War of Worlds radio broadcast. Despite the stupidity of the plan, Ndnd is fooled, but so are the Earthican army and even President Nixon, who surrenders Earth immediately to Lrrr. Leela scolds Lrrr, demanding that he end the charade and tell Ndnd the truth, but he hesitates due to Ndnd's renewed romantic interest and is forced to invade and enslave Earth for real to save face. Leela constantly nags Lrrr to tell Ndnd the truth, which causes Ndnd to grow suspicious about their relationship. She confronts Lrrr, demanding to know if he is having an affair in which he is not. Grrrl reappears, announcing that she loves Lrrr and will fight for him, holding a disintegration ray. Ndnd quickly takes the weapon and shoots Grrrl, causing her body to disappear. Ndnd reveals that she is not upset that Lrrr may have been minutely romantically involved with Grrrl, but that Lrrr allowed Leela to nag him, which Ndnd feels is her role and right as his wife. She invokes an Omicronian rite called Rrrmrrrmrrrfrrrmrrr or Consequences where Lrrr is reluctantly forced to prove his love for Ndnd by shooting Leela, whom he only values as a friend, with the Farnsworth Novelty Disintegrator Ray. As he fires, Fry leaps in front of Leela, sacrificing himself. Ndnd is moved by Lrrr's demonstration of love and the two happily depart back to Omicron Persei 8. Leela is devastated by Fry's sacrifice. However, as the Omicronians depart, Grrrl reappears, claiming she'll never love anyone but Lrrr, before hitting on Zoidberg. She reveals that the disintegration gun is merely one of the Professor's novelty teleportation guns that she purchased from an ad in the back of a comic book. Realizing that Fry is alive, the crew finds him back at Planet Express, putting the finishing touches on his comic. Inspired by his own heroic actions, his super hero counterpart attempts to rescue Leela from the malevolent alien by leaping in front of its ray gun. Leela is pleased with the new ending and commends the comic book, giving Fry a kiss on the cheek. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 6 Category:Lrrr Episodes Category:Fry Episodes Category:Leela Episodes Category:Bender Episodes